Psycho Kid Gets Arrested
Psycho Kid Gets Arrested is an episode of The "Psycho" series uploaded on the YouTube channel, McJuggerNuggets. It was uploaded on May 21, 2015 and is the 23rd episode in the series. Plot During a day where Jesse Ridgway has to mow nine lawns, he is sent to get 12 bags of fertilizer. Meanwhile, his brother, Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. holds the camera, doing nothing. A couple of people nearby start laughing at him. Then, at the nearby store, he tells Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. that Jeff Jr. is not doing anything. After Jesse's father's denial of Jesse's words and that he still has to honor the agreement by carrying the fertilizer, Jesse throws a temper tantrum, smashing various objects. A woman could be seen in the background calling the cops, and before Jesse knew it, a cop barged in to the store. The officer was first calm, but warns Jeff Jr. about holding the camera. Jesse sees an opportunity to make a run for it, but the cop catches him in the nick of time. Jesse is then taken into custody by police. Trivia * Jeffrey Ridgway gave an update on the aftermath of this video in BIG BRUPDATE. * Jesse was released from police custody the next morning, and has presumably been exiled from the house once more, as he stated on Twitter he was at Larry Abraham's house once more. This was further supported by a later tweet saying he saw Garfunkel walk for the first time ever. However, Jesse later confirmed that he technically wasn't kicked out, but he decided to stay at Uncle Larry's for the time being to avoid further tension with Jeffrey and his father (just to be safe). * This incident has not put a strain on Jesse and Juliette's relationship, as the latter tweeted that she wished Jesse was with her in Italy. * A great majority of YouTube commentators have claimed that this video is fake, more so than any other video in the series. Some reasons for this include the fact that the police officer arrives on the scene in a relatively short amount of time (about 5-10 seconds) after the lady in pink calls the police. The police officer is also shown to be lacking a gun and walkie talkie, and his police suit does not look like the uniform of a New Jersey police officer, instead it resembles one that can be found on Amazon or other shopping sites. More information can be found here. However it could have been an Off-Duty Officer. **It was confirmed in the "Scared Straight" video that the fake cop was a friend of Mr. Ridgway and they (along with Jeffrey Jr.) had anticipated Jesse would have a meltdown and they could use the moment to teach Jesse a lesson about respect. * Unlike many recent videos in which YouTube commentators claimed Jesse was in the wrong during the situation, Jesse admitted in an update video that what he did was wrong and that he doesn't blame his actions on Jeffrey or his father. Category:Videos